Trifecta
by DeusEx
Summary: A team of Cadet AC pilots suddenly find themselves running away from everything they worked to become due to a fatal accident. PLEASE R+R!!!


Trifecta  
  
Chapter one: AC Academy  
  
NOTE: I do not own Armored Core rights and i am aimply making this story for the viewing entertainment of fellow readers/ authors  
  
"Only 3 more weeks...then we're outta here..." Sean Montana said while standing in front of the Steel and concrete building.  
  
Lexington Training Academy was the best Academy for AC pilots. It was a large campus with even larger expectation of its pupils. War Generals, even the President, an AC veteran, came out of this same academy. Now Sean stood before it as other students filled into the building. Sean was your avarage chick magnet with skills and leadership in an AC which contradict his behavior.He had Medium length brown hair and he was slightly tall with a muscular build that most men would sell thier souls for, as well as for his charm. But unfortunatly, he gets rather nervous around some of the ladies. He is a good role for the students. But his teachers beg to differ.  
  
"BOO" A tomboy jumped from behind him, scaring him and making Sean drop his back pack  
  
"Uhg! Katie!" Sean half-whined. "Scared ya!" Katie taunted at Sean. Katie McNiel was an irish tomboy and one of Sean's best friend since grade school and thier groups right arm in combat. She was semi-short,a little buff had Short dirty blond hair and warm blue eyes.She is often acting like a man, but she does have a feminine side, which is usually iun effect when she is with just Sean. They both laughed and went into the building, arms around eachothers shoulders, comradely.  
  
Sean and Katie were talking to the horde of girls that always seemed to follow them, when Sean felt a large, omnious figure approach the group. Sean whiped around and a smile came upon his face.  
  
"Hey, Sigmund!" Sean said "Hi Siggy!" Said katie in a little squeal.  
  
"Hey guys, Ladies" Sigmund said sullenly then nodded at the girls, who stared at him, nervously and some crept away.  
  
Sigmund Carpathia was a buff and lumbering figure. He had blood-red hair that went to his mid-back and matching blood-red eyes with a slight yelow rim around the iris. Sigmund was a Human Plus, with advanced augments in his eyes, brain and muscluar system, which help him in the role of being the teams mechanic.He was always an outcast because he was born on a Martian colony and the people of the Earth academy felt uneasy having him around. Another grade school friend of Katie and Sean and was silent and usually right behind them.  
  
Sean, Katie and Sigmund were always together. They have been unseperable as kids and still are, with all three wearing the school's standard white and red uniform (and, yes, Katie is in the male uniform as well) nearly 10 years after they first met. The three formed the group "Trifecta", one of the many AC groups made within the student body in the academy. The bell for the begining of the class had rung and the group left towards the AC Garage, Katie and Sean at the front and Sigmund close behind and between them. Just like always.  
  
They entered into the Garage barely on time, but still got a look from the instructor. Sigmund gave the old man a grim look and even the instructor shook up a bit.  
  
"W-w-well class," The instructor stuttered then cleared his throat and continued "Today is the best or last test in your AC pioliting career: The team-tactics exam. You will be pitted inside a battle ground outside of the academy. This is a LIVE excersise. You win, you will get your diploma and procced to the military and aid them on missions. you lose, you will repeat the course..." He let those words sink in as the class stirred uneasy. "He must love this part of the job..." Sean muttered. He was right, the instructor was grining. He continued, "Now, the rules of using illegal drugs or parts is gaurded by an extremly stiff law which gives mandatory 15 years to life in a correctional facility. Now i will give you 2 hours to check on your AC's, chat with your opponents and rest up, youll need it...Your opponents are posted on the board to your right, i hope everyone here does good, becuase they better..." He left without the usual salute and went into his office. Even he was obviously stressed at this time.  
  
Sean turned and faced his snall squad "Well, cadets, we should go see who we're gonna crumble today." "Yeah!" Katie jumped and exclaimed. Sean glanced at the unchanging Sigmund and then noticed the tiniest grin at the corners of his mouth. Sean smiled wide then he and the team went into the area where the board was.  
  
TODAYS EXAM: DEADMEN vs.GIANTS---Jungle battle ground BROTHERS K vs. HELL FIRE---Battle Dome TRIFECTA vs. NOBLE HORSEMEN---Urban battle ground ............................................................................ ....................  
  
The rest of the list continues but The teamates of Trifecta just stared at thier opposing team. It wasnt a glance of fear, or despair, but of utter annoyance. The Noble Horsemen were the "Rich Kids" of the academy. Thier uniforms always clean, AC Parts: nothing less than the absolute best. there grades and excersises not good with performance and hard work but with money. Thier parents are wealthy stockholders and the higherarchy of the corporations. Now the group is almost certian that they will have some strings to pull in this battle.  
  
Sigmund muttered something but it was forgoten as the Horsemen come up to them, in thier shiny jumpsuits. The too-cheesy hollywood like Mick, thier leader was the first one to speak "Ah, well isnt this a suprise! We have the Nobles and alas, the hoodlums as thier, how you say: VICTIMS" The three other rich, but dumb, goons start to chuckle.  
  
Katie stood up to him "Well at least we arent a bunch of pussies sitting around sucking there mothers tit!" She was angry, Team Trifecta was angry. The next one to speak was the Fatest, snobbiest guy, Frederick "Sticks and stones, but anyways, im not to worried, ill save my energy..." is cut off by Sigmund who now has an angred look on his face and is leering down at Frederick "Save your energy for what?so what damn sack of lard you call your body can sit in front of a buffet table" His voice boomed loud and fredrick stepped back, slightly scared look on his face. Sean stepped in front of Sigmund "ENOUGH, Team Trifecta, lets go inspect our AC's" They all go, in thier normal formation to their docking bay. Mick stepped infront of his group "Lets have a cup of tea shall we?" All four giggle and go into the break room  
  
Sean stands looking at his AC with a certian pride. Algernon is a blue-gray reverse joint AC with loaded to the teeth in Machine Gun based, weaponry. The arms were dual gataling gun arms as well as the back mounted weapons. Even the head has a machine gun graphed into it. Its core is a very sophisticated Emeraude model with a minigun sticking out of the middle. Its speed is incredible as well as its manuvering. The Instructor himself is afraid of this AC's tenacity.  
  
Katie revs up the motors of her AC. The Goliath is a green with puple on its joints tank-like AC with four legs. It has an advanced Radar head and an extremly heavy, boulder-like core. It has two medium arms, right weapon a custom-fit grenade launcher and shield on the left arm. on the back were some Heavy duty missles that were slow but could destroy any target in a 30-yard radius would not go un-scathed. "VROOM! hee hee!" Katie squeals and goes onto the usual system check.  
  
"Human Plus Augments verified, activating Armored Core" Sigmund stares into the screen as his AC hums and slowly comes to life. CrimsonKiss is the highly advanced blood-red black- jointed Bi-pedeal AC which Sigmund created with the help of "Found" AC parts. Its back is equipped with a dual-laser cannon and its left hand is a blade that can either send lasers foward or keep it in a blade form, a amenitie of being a Human Plus AC. on its right is a side mounted magnetic rail gun that Sigmund himself created for the AC. Though it is still highly experemental  
  
Sean turned on his InterCom and gave a briefing "Ok team Trifecta, this is it, our final test before we become certified. NOW is the time to prove ourselves to our peers and instructors. All i need to ask now is 'are you ready'?  
  
"YES!" Katie said, half crazed  
  
"...Yeah" Sigmund statted coldly.  
  
Without another word, Team Trifecta marches out onto the Urban battle field. Thus entering the battle that changed their lives, and nearly sealed thier fates... 


End file.
